


Splash Mountain

by 2edge4u



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Disney World, F/F, Payback Sex, Splash Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura drags Camilla to the Magic Kingdom and she is determined to enact her revenge. When Laura begs her to go on Splash Mountain, things get a little wet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Disney the other day and came up with this idea. I hope you find it as funny as I do!

**Carmilla POV**

“Really, Laura? Why did you even bring me here?” I say, adjusting my sunglasses as it’s entirely too bright outside.

“Because Carm, I can’t believe that you’ve never been to Disney World! It’s the happiest place on earth!” she squeals.

“I beg to differ, Cupcake.”

“Alright, Scrooge McVampire. Just a few more hours and we can go back to the hotel.”

“Thank god, all these tourists are really pissing me off and I’m hungry. Not really a good combination when there’s small children everywhere.”

Laura takes my hand as she drags me around the park, making me go on every ride we come across. There is a special place in hell for the creators of that horrible “It’s a Small World” ride. That was honestly one of the worst experiences of my life, but it was kind of great seeing Laura’s face light up when she was singing along.

Everything here is extremely over-priced, it’s way too crowded and I’m pretty sure that central Florida must be at the gates of hell because the heat and humidity here us unbearable. I don’t know how anyone could consider this place to be the happiest place on earth because I hate it with every fiber of my being, but I’ll honestly go anywhere with Laura.

“Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!” Laura squeals as she grabs my hand and drags me through Frontier Land.

“What!?” I yell from behind her.

She stops, turning around to face me with the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.

“Ok, if you go on Splash Mountain with me I promise that it will be the last ride and we can leave.”

“Really? What’s the catch?” I ask, slightly confused.

“It’s my favorite ride here but there’s a big drop and I’m not sure that you’ll like it.”

Honestly, if she keeps smiling at me like that I would even go sky diving but I have to keep my cool. I am the night and everyone shall fear me; except Laura.

“Fine, but if this is horrible I will get my revenge,” I say as I lean in for a quick kiss.

“Promise?” she asks while raising an eyebrow.

“You can count on it, Cupcake.”

Before I can kiss her again, she takes my hand and drags me toward the entrance of the ride. I think that my least favorite part about theme parks is waiting in lines, but Laura makes is much more tolerable. She always ends up leaning on me, wrapping her arms around my back and kissing me about every 30 seconds. The families around us seem a bit uncomfortable but I could care less.

We’re walking through the line, behind some family from Argentina I think and I can already tell that this is going to be terrible. First of all, as soon as you walk through the line entrance, all you can hear is the sound of banjos and fiddles making this ungodly racket and I can’t help but feel sick. The ride designers are trying to make you feel like you’re walking through a mine or something and that is really helping my claustrophobia. Oh my god, is that a jaw harp that I hear? Jesus Christ get me out of here. Laura’s lucky she’s so damn cute but she’s going to pay for this.

“Cupcake, isn’t the theme behind this ride kind of… racist?”

“I think it might be, but I’m not sure. I know it’s based on an old movie called “Song of the South.” I just like Brer Rabbit and the big drop at the end,” she says before pulling me in for another tight hug.

“You are too pure for this world, Laura Hollis.”

“No I’m not! I can be bad!”

“Oh, I know that all too well. You proved it again to me last night,” I say as I pull back to look in her eyes.

She stands up on her toes and kisses me like there aren’t small children in every direction. If I didn’t care about her feeling embarrassed afterward I would keep this going, but I can’t do that to her so I pull back and wrap her in my arms.

We finally get to the boat loading area and I see a warning sign that gives me a fantastic idea. The sign reads “Last Chance to Exit” and “You May Get Wet.” I can’t help but smile like an idiot when I figure out just how I’m going to pay her back for bringing me to this horrible tourist trap.

“Carm, do you want to ride in the front, back or middle of the boat?” Laura asks while taking my hand in hers.

“I think the back of the boat would be smart,” I say, trying to hold back my excitement. I can’t give myself away here.

“Oh. Ok.”

“What?” I ask because Laura seems a bit disappointed.

“Nothing, I’m sorry. I’m just glad you’re here. Thank you for being here with me, Carm.”

I pull her into a tight hug because I want to make sure that she’s the only one that hears this.

“Laura, I’m pretty sure you know by now that I would go anywhere with you. Even this stupid theme park,” I whisper into her ear and I can feel the shivers running down her spine. This is going to be easier than I thought.

She pulls back, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before taking my hand and leading me into the boat.

“Oh god, the seats are wet! What the fu-“ I say but Laura cuts me off.

“Carmilla! Think of the children!” Laura says and we both laugh hysterically we climb the ascent for the first of a few small drops.

“Hey, this ride is mostly indoors, right?” I ask.

“Yea, it’s all indoors after the third small drop. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just hot out here and I could use the break from the sun” I say, hiding my true motivation for the question.

Laura turns back to enjoy the ride and I’m having to push down my excitement because she has no idea of what I’m about to do to her. We finally go over the third drop and we’re inside the ride. Dear god, not only are the banjos back but now there are animatronic birds and frogs singing along and I’m going to lose my shit.

Ok, time to enact step one of my plan. I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her as close to me as I can while putting my other hand on her thigh. She just sighs and leans into me because she is so caught up in enjoying the ride. A few moments later, I move her hair off her neck before placing my hand back on her thigh and gently start kissing the skin behind her ear.

“Carmilla, what are you doing?”

“I told you that I would pay you back for bringing me here,” I whisper before returning to kiss down her neck.

“We can’t there are kids on this boat,” she says, not really sounding like she means it.

“Why do you think I wanted to sit in the back, Cutie? If you promise to be really quiet, no one will find out.”

I slide my hand to her inner thigh and squeeze it hard before biting her earlobe.

“Carm...” she moans.

“Shh, you have to be quiet. You don’t want to get banned from the happiest place on earth now do you?”

“No… I just. Please.”

I hum in contentment before pulling her chin around so I can kiss her. She tastes like ice cream and french fries. She doesn’t really eat well to begin with, but today has just been ridiculous. I really don’t know how she keeps such a great body while eating all that junk. It’s an actual miracle.

I’m not sure how long this ride is going to be so I better speed this up. I grab the front of her shorts and pull so she sits forward on the seat, giving me the room I need. When I slip my hand down her pants, I see that she’s already soaked and considering that we’re on a water ride this could not get any better. I cup her over her underwear and she grips the side of the boat in an attempt to stay calm. Once I slide my hand under the cloth and into her slick folds, she throws her face into my neck to attempt to stifle the moan that comes pouring out of her mouth. I can’t help but laugh under my breath about how easy it is for me to get her so worked up. I think I love this girl.

It’s a good thing that there is this horrible music playing so loud because I don’t think that Laura could stay quiet if she wanted to. With each swipe of my fingers over her clit, she moans and gasps into me like there aren’t 10 other people on this boat with us.

“Carm. Please.”

I slide my fingers down to tease at her entrance just as we fall down another drop. I was so wrapped up in what I was doing to Laura that I didn’t see it coming. This drop was bigger so we came up off the seat a little bit but once we reached the bottom, she came sliding down my fingers and I went in much deeper than I intended to. Stupid gravity. It’s a good thing that everyone else was screaming too because Laura could fight that one if she wanted to.

I pull her into a kiss because she’s starting to get louder and I really don’t want us to get caught. I could care less about myself because I would think it’s funny but Laura would be mortified and I can’t do that to her. We’re kissing hard as I’m gently pumping two fingers in and out of her. Her hips are rocking into my hand because she wants this just as badly as I do.

We go over another drop and I feel her getting close. I slow down a bit because I want to time this just right. I pull out of her to slowly circle her clit with my fingers and bite down gently on the skin between her neck and shoulder. Before she can even ask me why I all but stopped, she cries out softly because she loves it when I do that.

I look around to see signs that read “Go Back!” and “Danger!” so I know we must be close to the big drop. I push my fingers back inside her while swiping my thumb on her clit. She bucks her hips up off the seat and I gently push her back down. I pick up the pace, pumping in and out as fast as I can manage from this position while we start the ascent for the big drop. She’s getting close. I can feel her walls closing in on my fingers but I have to time this just right. She’s rolling her hips into me and I give her one, two, three more thrusts with my fingers and push my thumb down hard on her clit as we reach the top of the hill and then she comes crashing down all over me as we fall down the big drop and into the briar patch. Everyone on the boat with us is screaming from the drop so Laura is finally able to cry out like she’s been dying to since we got on this stupid ride. I gently rub her as she comes down, pulling out of her pants quickly before anyone outside the ride can see us.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you” Laura says while regaining her senses and trying to catch her breath.

“Talk about a splash mountain,” I say while raising my eyebrow and smirking at her.

“Oh wow, you are ridiculous.”

We both laugh for a minute and I put my arm around her shoulder again, pulling her close. After a few more minutes on the ride we get to the boat docking station and I cannot wait to get off of this thing.

“Come on, let’s go see our picture!” she says.

“Oh, this should be good.”

We make our way through the gift shop to the picture viewing area and it’s better than I could have hoped for. Laura has her head thrown back, mouth open and hands gripping the side of the boat while I’m literally staring into the camera smiling like I’m on “The Office.”

“Cupcake, we have to buy this.”

“No! I’m so embarrassed!” she says trying to run away. I grab her hand and pull her back over.

“Laura, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. I have never seen you look more beautiful and I want to remember this forever. I’m going to buy it but only we have to see it. Ok?”

“Fine, but I’m going to get you back for doing this to me.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all. Please let me know what you think in the comments! :)
> 
> Find me at 2edge4u.tumblr.com and let's be friends!


End file.
